


Daylight (Evak, Even's pov)

by artvandaley



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artvandaley/pseuds/artvandaley
Summary: Even Bech Naesheim tries to move on after some fucked up situations in his life. His life changes after getting involved in dirty works. He eventually finds peace but still having flashbacks from his past even when he found the true love.''I'm never gonna be that person again.''"You aren't your past, you have me now."
Relationships: Chris Berg/Kasper Folkestad, Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Jonas Noah Vasquez/Original Character(s), Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud, Mahdi Disi/Original Character(s), Sonja (SKAM)/Original Character(s), William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Hi, I'm Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt to write an actual fiction and I'm so excited to share this with you. I hope y'all like it <3

**Introduction**

Hello everyone, my name's Even Bech Naesheim. My dad mostly calls me Bech but I'm more used to Even, I guess. I was diagnosed of Bipolar Disorder, later in middle school. I'm also pansexual and I found it out by myself because of a very unpleasant event. I like to sketch, play guitar that I also learnt on my own. Cooking is my other favourite activity thanks to mom, she's an awesome chef. I was always into coffees, my mom said that I wanted to be a barista when I grew up and boom, I worked at Kaffebrenneriet/Skovveien when I was going to Hartvig Nissen. Right now, I study English Literature at college, living with love of my life and I will tell you how everything goes in later times.

Let's talk about my family: my mom's name is Sigrid and Jan -my dad-, they divorced when I was in middle school but luckily they're still living together, in Trondheim. I also have one annoying brother named Matthias, he's 3 years younger than me if that's an important info for you.Yes, he's single if you or any of your familiars are available. Our family isn't that big after all, we have a dog named Penny, she has a pure heart that she can kill you with kindness.Lastly (hopefully because I don't wanna bore any of you with my relatives), I have the most gorgeous aunt in the universe. Unfortunately, she doesn't live with us but visits us most of her time. Now that we're done with the family tree, I can tell you about my nowadays after telling how my year as a freshman ended.

* * *

**Flashback**

_First day of school,Monday 07.16_

I turned the alarm clock off, one minute later. As if it wasn't enough to be so early in the morning, today was the first day of school. I rubbed my shaky eyes, I haven't get enough sleep. _Good job, Even._ I threw away the duvet that wraps around my entire body and made my way to the bathroom. As if...

"Eveeeen!" It was Petter, one of my housemates. A little lunatic but was good at giving advices. Other one is Erling, he was more of a calm but insatiable. Yeah, I know, how a little weird and opposite personalities of them.

"Petteeer!" I yelled back at him from the bathroom, brushing my teeth. 

"We're fucking starving, my stomach is trying to eat itself!" Of course it had to be something about food, what _else_ could it be? I was in charge with cooking and making stimulating coffees. It must be the reason why Petter showed up at the door that I didn't reply him.

"Give me some privacy, jesus!" He kept standing on, I gave him my death stares. To be clear, I was peeing.

"Aren't we like real special friend of yours? We're gonna live together forever,bro. Finish your stuff and prepare us breakfast" I washed my hands, "..please?" 

"Fine. Put the coffee water in the kettle, I'm coming" I dried my hands with paper towels since it was a collective house. The water was boiling as I heard the sounds of it, I poured them into our personal coffee mugs. They picked their mugs from the kitchen counter.

"So...are you excited?" Erling said. He was one year older from us. I slighty nodded my head while Petter was just smiling. Petter the junkie. Pretty bad-ass alias I got there.

"I hope, I won't meet another Petter. This is my only wish" Erling chuckled, I had to broke my straight face. It was funny but kinda facts. I really wanted to make good friends, I needed this. At least, that was what my psychiatrist told me. 

"Feisty" Petter wasn't a serious person but whatever. I made three of us scrambled eggs with one spoon of sour cream. "Even doing his magic trick" one of them mumbled under his breath but I just smiled. They were the only persons to know it. 

Then, I made some toasts, after five minutes if I'm not miscalculated, I was done with preparings. 

"One hell of a breakfast, Bech" Petter uttered while chewing on his toast. 

"You sounded just like my dad" 

"Because I know your mother very well" I hit him on the shoulder, "How dare you?" I was a guy who couldn't take any mom jokes. It wasn't chill even though Petter made the joke.

Erling gave me glare that says 'you know him', I continued having breakfast. I didn't exaggerate it after that.

It was eight o 'clock when I was done with leaving home. I put on my regular clothes with green backpack. I didn't have much time for styling my hair but it wasn't a total mess. I'm not here to _impress_ anyone in fact.

The school,Bakka, was a bit far away so I was gonna take the 08.15 bus every day. It took 10 minutes for me to make it to school, "Okay, it isn't that far away"

"What?" The guy who got off after me took out his headphones. "I was talking to myself, uhm-" he approached to me, "Elias, nice to meet you(?)"

"Even.Nice to meet you, too" We shook hands. I guess I just made a friend, great. We decided to walk together because from what he told me, I was in the same class with him. _A classmate_. 

Elias must be some kind of popular guy, he had many friends around school. Shit, he must be retaking this year, that is reasonable.

"These are my friends: Adam, Mutasim, Yousef and Mikael. Boys, this is Even. I met him at the bus this morning" I smiled and shook hands with each of them, _Mikael is cute_. No, Even. Forget it.

I wasn't gonna fuck up my first year falling in love with a boy. What if he's straight? Guess I'll never know. 

"Wanna sit with me?" I turned my head back to the group, it was Mikael who said those words. _Don't fuck this up, don't you dare._

"Sure." I pulled the chair and settled in already. My sketchbook fell to the ground when I was taking off my biology book. "Wow, are you sketching?" 

"I, I am. Kinda. Not some professional stuff in there though." I cleared my voice and let him check it out. "These are good, Even!" He remembers my name? _Because you just met him, dumbass._

"Thanks" we smiled and he gave it back to me, the lesson has started after that.

"Even?" Elias called out. "I was gonna talk to you about something" 

It was a lunch break, we were chatting while eating. I nodded my head yes. "You know, since you're freshman..it would be nice for you to meet lots of people" I kept listening, "...there are some school parties that are held every week and I think it could be a great opportunity for you" He was right, it didn't even need to think about. 

"Cool, I'd love to. Just give me the informations."

That was the worst decision of my life. It was a lifechanging situation for me because everything changed after _one of those_ parties.

* * *

"Evy, are you okay?" I felt the warmthness on my bare skin, touching me. _Soothing_. Greens locked into my blues, so worried.

"I'm fine, baby. I just had those flashbacks" His soft hands pulled me closer to his chest, rubbing my back "I'm here, it was just a flashback"

"It was just a flashback." I repeated him while turning my stoned eyes to the bed sheets. _I still have you._


	2. One Bad Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has one of his flashbacks and decides to attend the first school party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter involves violence and mental illness*  
> I will give some flashbacks when the situation's related, hope it'll make the story more realistic.

"Cool, I'd love to. Just give me the informations."

Elias smiled, it was like he knew something about these parties. He clearly did.

He took out a little card thing from his pocket, handed me, "These are the basic information you should now, that is my number on the bottom left"

 _Why would you gave me your number?_

"Don't worry, this isn't something related to school parties" I lifted my head up to look at his face. 

"We're kinda a squad" _You're what?_ "Balloon Squad" Adam integrated.

"Cool" I crooked a smile, "It'd be cool if you like to join us though" said Mikael. Maybe I should evaluate.

"Really?" my eyebrows were lifted up, I kinda didn't expect them to offer. I've never been in a _squad._

"Yeah, you seem cool. Let us know when you decide" 

Lunch time was nearly over. Although we were in the same class, I left alone. They didn't mind it.

I was in the need for cigarette. My mom was always nagging about this, she says it was bad for my health, _blah blah._ Of course, I didn't quit it. _Couldn't_. 

**Flashback**

"If you at least care about me a little, you'll quit smoking" with her eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't even caring about myself, that's why she said those words.

"Mom, I said I'm fine! I'm not finishing the whole package in a day or-"

"You're just like your aunt!" I hate it when she yells at my face.

I looked her in the eyes for a while, biting my lower lip. It felt like it was gonna bleed.

"Even..don't look at me like that. I'm your mother" 

I turned my back and slammed the door harshly. I needed a distraction. She can't just talk about my aunt like that. She didn't even come back after me. _Sigrid,my own mother, doesn't love me. She doesn't care. If my family is acting like this, no other people would care. No one_. 

No one ever listened to me anyway. Besides my aunt, the only one who cared about me was Penny but she is already gone. _Penny was long gone. She died._ ** _No one listens_**.

Even my brother said I was annoying, that I was the worst brother in the world. ** _No one cares about you_**.

"Watch out, fuckface" 

I felt my shoulder hitting someone, I couldn't see his face. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Watch out, **fuckface** '" He smirked bastardly. He is a _bastard_. 

_Do you think people care enough? Even people you don't know think you're fucked. Look how fucked up you are, Even._

"I'll show you how does it feel like to have a fucked face!" 

He couldn't see it coming, I threw my fist right at his nose. _**No one loves you.**_

Before he pulled his hand from his nose, I punched him again. It was bleeding. The junkie stumbled, eventually let his body fell to the floor. "Motherfucker!"

"Huh?!" 

"You're fucking insane!" He tried to get up but I leaned over him, held both of his hands. "I'm more than insane" 

I pushed him from his chest, then heard the police sirens. _Fuck._ I can't run nor get away with it right now.

Police approached to us, "What's going on here?" _You can't stutter,Even. No._

"This guy assaulted me with his swear words" 

"And this is your answer? Do you think this makes you look innocent?" I know I've made it worse.

 _Admit it, you're fucked_. _You're fucked in the head, Næsheim. No one knows._

"You two need to come with me, to the station." 

No needed for cop to pull me into the car, I accepted it myself. His nose was still bleeding. This is the worst.

"Tell us from the beginning, you start" commissioner pointed out the other guy with his eyes. Of course, they'll think I'm guilty. It wasn't me whose nose was bleeding.

The police who was standing right near us gave him a paper towel, he started speaking.

"He was coming across the road I was taking. He seemed upset and angry, we hit each other unwillingly. I told him to watch out where he's walking, he threw me a couple of punchs I couldn't even defend myself."

What.The.Actual.Fuck. I was huffing so badly.

"None of them are true!" I got up from the chair I was sitting, put my hands on the table with a sharp move. He fucking used soft and fluff words to make himself look innocent. I can't believe it.

"Sit down, forthwith!" They tried to make me but I resisted. **_They need to listen._**

"You don't understand, I'm not guilty!" I was definitely going insane. This isn't going anywhere _good_.

"Explain yourself then" 

"You still won't understand! What should I do to make you believe? Should I break my nose, too?!" I didn't even realize it until cop stopped me, I was pulling my hair.

"Young man, calm down" _I'm not crazy. I'm calmed._

"I'm calm!" I picked up the pen that stands on the table, pointing myself, "I'll stab myself if you don't believe my point of view!" 

The cops looked worried, _do it Even._

"Hey, we believe you.Just drop that pen before you hurt anyone.." 

"You're saying this because you're scared! You don't actually believe me, any of you!" My breath was getting heavier from the anger I was holding. **_No one believes you._**

"No, we believe you. Tell us what happened, we can't decide unless listening to the both sides of it." _They're trying to trick you. Don't play their games._

"Just let me go!" I started sobbing out of nowhere, _what the fuck is wrong with me?_

The commissioner let out a breath, he must've understood.

"Is there someone we can call? Give us their number" one of the cops pressed the back of the pen, waited until I said something.

"I have no one." _You're alone._

"How about your parents?" They didn't opposed, I was alone in fact.

"They're dead" _Well done, Næsheim. Keep going._

"Any other relatives?" They were pushing too hard. I felt like I couldn't breath.

I heard someone whispered into commissioner's ear but couldn't grip the words. He eventually nodded. 

"Are you hungry?" I was starving, I could eat everything right now. So, I shook my head 'yes'.

They helped me get on the car again, drove us somewhere I didn't know. Until I saw the signs: Rehabilitation.

"I'm sorry but you said-" They must have thought I had mental illness. I was fine!

I felt the cold metal around my wrists. They led me to the door, asked my name. I was so pissed. The metals were hurting.

Finally, "Even Bech Næsheim". They searched and the woman pressed her lips together. "Okay, you can leave him now"

They unlocked the cuffs, I saw two nurses smiling. "Let's get you somethings to eat" 

The last thing I felt was the pain on my left arm, it was pure darkness after that.

"Morning, soldier" I saw someone with white coat on as I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_

"You're probably wondering where you are," he smiled. It was a warm smile. I was just staring at him, didn't say a word. He checked some of his notes, I assumed.

"You're safe here, Even. We already called your parents. Would you like to see them?" No, thanks. 

"Is my aunt here, too?" was the first sentence I said out loud. 

"Only your mom and dad are here.They're worried about you, you should let them in." Okay, I have no choice.

After I nodded my head, doctor opened the door and came back in with them. My mother's eyes were teary, she _cried_. Dad was freaked out, too. But he was always trying to keep his cool.

"Even!" mom hugged me so tightly, I was gonna hug her too but I couldn't because of the pain I felt. My hand was literally purple-green-ish. The needles.

"We were so afraid, son. Don't leave us like this, ever again" The pain felt so much worse and deeper but this time it was somewhere else. My heart.

I smiled bitterly and we spent the night there, all three of us. The nurse changed my serum periodically and handed mom my drug prescriptions. From what I understood, my dose has changed. 

"You still need to at least reduce the smoking" the doctor said at the hallway. He wasn't my psychiatrist but that should be fine. I can promise him that, sometimes I can make an amend for myself.

"I promise" we made the hand thing called bro-fist, it felt nice. **_Someone cares._**

After that, we made it home quietly. We bought my lithiums, too. I was feeling so exhausted that I threw myself in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I shut the bathroom door behind me, took out my joint instead of cigarette. _Fuck the promises. I need this. It felt good. This is nice._

I sat on the toilet seat closed, thinking about the 'squad offer'. I need to leave my name if I'm gonna stay in this school for 4 years. People should recognize me. **I need to be seen.**

The joint was finished, I puffed the last smoke from my deep downs, my lungs felt full.

Fuck! The class, I'm late.Shit.

I took the stairs as fast as I could, knocked on the door. I heard teach said 'come in' from the inside, with my hands pressing on the door handle. Everyone turned their eyes on me.

"I'm sorry for being late" my eyes were stuck on the floor, I fucked up my first day in this school. It's not like I was surprised.

"Don't let that happen again, you can go to your seat." I felt so relieved but I couldn't even smile, that would make the situation worse.

I heard Mikael's voice filling up my ears, "Where were you, dude?"

While I was opening my book, I let out a silent breath, "Nothing. I had some works to do."

The teach's eyes were telling us both to shut up so he couldn't resist anymore. 

The classes were finished, so was I. I packed my stuff and took my coat with me. Mikael's eyes were on me but I didn't reciprocate. As I was leaving the class, still a smoky head, 

"Hey, Even" Elias yelled out. I turned my back in a sudden.

"The first party's gonna be tonight..." first school day, first making friends here, first being late, first party. What _else_ is gonna be first?

"..you're coming, right?" rest of the boys were looking at me, too.

"Yeah, but I still don't have the informations" The card wasn't about it. Balloon Squad was something else. 

"You need to join the school group, on Facebook." I stood at the door, searched the school's group page. It was an open group for everyone, _I wonder why._

"Okay, done. I'll see you guys tonight, then." I smiled and left the class, made my steps straight home.

_Let's see what these parties are all about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts this far! I'm trying and will give you more flashbacks so you can understand what he has been through.  
> Have a nice day and I hope you're enjoying Even's story:)


	3. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gets a devastating phone call, then attends the first school party the same night and meets someone new there.

I took my sweet time walking my way home, the weather was quite cold and windy. I didn't need to say it was snowing. Oslo and no snow? Impossible. I was freezing and had no idea how I finally made it home. At the doorstep, I took out my keys and swirled around until it's open. 

"Hi? Anyone home?" I threw away my backpack right on the floor before I took my coat off. _Guess I'm alone._ I left my keys on the counter, my stomach suddenly felt empty. "I hope there are leftovers from yesterday." 

The fridge was pretty empty, so I had to prepare something for myself. Again. As I was about to fill the pot with water for pasta I was gonna cook, my phone started to rang. _Interesting._ I went back where I left my phone, it was my mom. _Mom?_ I quickly answered it.

"Mom?" I heared some sniffing and crying sounds from the back. What the hell?

"Even" It wasn't mom. It was dad who was talking to me. Something's _definitely_ wrong.

"Dad?" It took slightly long for dad to kept talking. While waiting for him, it came to my mind that I left the pot under the sink, I ran to close the tap water that has been running all this time. It has already overflowed. Great. 

"Dad, are you there?" I didn't know how but my hands started to shake. 

"I'm so sorry.." What was even happening? I was so close to burst out a cry. 

"For what, dad? Tell me already." My voice cracked, I hated it. About 5 seconds he eventually let it out.

"We lost your aunt" 

Vaguely darkness, tears filling in but I was holding them. Back of my head felt something, so numb and it was weird. The voice from the other line brought me back to reality.

"Son?" My heart broke in a million pieces. "How?" I needed to know it, I needed to know the truth. The first few seconds were muffled, then he responded. 

"It's better for you to not know" It sounded a little dictated. He wasn't gonna tell it if I knew my dad very well. 

"Do you want us to come to Oslo?" It was heavily snowing, also getting dark since it has already past 4 pm. It was nearly impossible or challenging enough for them to come here. All the way from Trondheim. 

"I'm fine, dad. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone before he said any other word. I don't want to know.

I couldn't hold my tears any longer, all I felt was agony. The person I love more than my own was gone. First Penny, now June, they were both long _gone_. 

* * *

**Even's secondary school graduation**

"June!" 

She was swimming in deep oceans, looking straight ahead, pondering. 

"June!" the voice was more belted this time, June blinked her eyes swiftly. "Yeah?"

Sigrid let out a deep breath, "C'mon! We're already late"

"Late for what?" June was bipolar, she mostly forgets things, even the foremost situations/events. My mom was sick of it but it wasn't helping any way. She refuses the take her pills and keep on taking alcohol. The life was chill for her and I adored my aunt. She was so nice to me and has been always by my side, but today...

"Your nephew's graduation." Sigrid replied. 

"Oh, I'm not coming." Sigrid leaped off the end. June wore a straight face, like nothing has happened. 

"What?!" 

She didn't answered after that, went back to her phone. Sigrid was so mad. She didn't know what to do. 

My mom knocked on my door, I opened. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head, she smiled bitterly. After she fixed my hair a little, she decided to take a picture of me and my partner.

"Isn't my aunt coming?" She put on a jovial mask, it was so fake and obvious. "She'll come later, honey"

I couldn't resist, they clearly had an argument as usual. Dad couldn't get a permission from his work and m brother was at school. All three of us left the house, in the end.

Mom had to left me alone at my graduation. I found out about it much after that time that she had manic episode. Mom never saw me getting my diploma nor threwing my mortarboard. 

That was our last photo together, this summer.

* * *

I wiped away my tears, the past was in the past. I just didn't expect that to be happen this soon. 

3 months earlier, she stopped talking to mom and because of that, didn't visit us after that. Time flies by and its route is all the way to hell. I felt regret and pain all over my body. I couldn't hug her goodbye. I won't ever be able to say her that I love her, she was the first best friend I've ever had.

> Death is all around us and we can't do anything about it.

I had my dinner and checked the time, it was already around 7 pm. That means, the party has already started. 

I put on my denim jacket and on top of it, my everyday coat. Did my usual hair rapidly, looking directly in the mirror. The bathroom mirror. "I won't be sad, not tonight" I won't let it happen.

It took me half an hour to leave the Kollektiv. It was colder at evenings than mornings. I decided to light a cigarette, filling my lungs full of smoke really felt good. From what I read on school group page, party takes place a little far away from Bakka. I even pass right by Hartvig Nissen, it was another high school around here. 

After forcing my steps in the snow, I finally made it to the place. There were lots of sounds coming from the inside. When I stepped within, the light was so dim. Everyone were drinking, smoking and dancing. More like, making out. I saw Elias and his squad at the bar spot. They were chatting very heatedly, Mikael was the first person who saw me making my way to them. 

"Hey boys" I exclaimed because of the music. It was so loud that I could be deaf after tonight. 

"Hey!" I shook hands with each of them, then ordered one glass of beer. I'll take it _easy_. 

"How are you doing?" I asked, they nodded their heads. I guess that means 'fine'. (?) I checked around, there was this girl who had blonde hair. She was drinking her wine, smiling to her friends. They were sitting on the corner though, it was quite easy for me to spy on them. 

She must've felt my gaze that turned her eyes at me, still smiling. So, I smiled back at her. "I'll be back."

I left the Balloon Squad at the bar spot and went near her. "May I join you?"

"Sure." She shouted back. Her smile widened. I sat down next to her, held out my hand "Even."

"Sonja." She replied, not leaving my hand in the air. What a _lovely_ name, I thought to myself.

Her hair were looking exactly like my aunt's. _Stop this, Even. Not tonight._ "Not tonight." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing." I finished the rest of my beer at one sip. She seems kinda cool. I suddenly gave up on my earlier thoughts. 

"Are you okay?" she leaned a little. I wasn't fine, at all. "Wanna get some air?" I nodded my head that made me feel more giddy. I totally remorse that.

She held my arm and we made it through the people. It felt so awful to have someone look at you that way. _So pathetic_. 

"Is something wrong?" she uttered. I tried to get over these feelings, "I- I found out that...that my aunt passed away" I couldn't believe I said it out loud. I did it.

"Oh..." She squeezed my arm, "I'm sorry" 

"It's fine" It wasn't. We were so close.

"Were you two close?" I hate this feeling, I hate feeling like this. I just nodded my head. I wasn't expecting her to hug me, apparently I needed this. It felt warm and safe. I wrapped my arms around her, too. Her hair smelled like vanilla. She smiled bitterly after parting our bodies.

"You need distraction," I locked my eyes to her's, "Maybe you should come to my place...I mean, if you want to." Sounds nice and friendly. "Yeah"

"Yeah?" She repeated and we both smiled unevenly. I didn't need to tell anyone but she left to let her friends about it. 

I waited for her, then I called a taxi over the place. She came back from the inside about a minute after,took his phone out, "I called us a taxi."

"Oh, you did? Nice" Her smile could light up the night. I felt warmth all over my body. _Don't fall in love with her, Even_. I think it was too late for that.

Taxi came eventually, we both sat in the backseat. She explained the route, I watched outside, couldn't see anything but I felt good for some reason. I just couldn't look at Sonja. When I checked the rear view mirror, she was staring at me, too. I smiled softly, she winked. _She winked._

"This is the place, thanks." Sonja paid for it, I felt so bad and told her about but she declined. "No, please don't insist."

She took out her keys and opened the door, I got in first. It was cozy where she lives. "Make yourself at home" 

She also said that she's gonna make us both coffee, I stopped her. "Let me make it."

"Are you a barista or something?" She laughed but I stood still. "Shit, are you?" _Not yet._

"No, but let's say I'm good with coffees, you'll see" She let me, I knew a few tricks. Just stood there and watched me. It took 3 minutes then I handed her coffee. "Thanks" 

This time, I was the one who winked, she smiled. We sat on the couch inside. It was cold so she lit the fireplace and even turned on a slow music. I felt relieved. 

"So..what grade are you in?" 

"It's my first year, actually" I took a sip. Coffee after beer, yum.

"Mine, too!" I loved how she was as excited as me. It was cool, in fact. We could hang out together from now on. But, I just smiled. 

We've spent so many hours that I didn't realize it was midnight."I should go."

"You can stay the night...it's pretty late and we go to same school. I can walk you with.." I couldn't say no to her. So, I stayed. We slept in separate rooms, that would've been weird otherwise. 

I let sleep took over my body after Sonja said, "Good night, Even." 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...I know it was a short one but I just wanted to make an introduction kind of chapter. You'll get to know more about Even's past life in the next chapters. I also will try not to give so many infos about his present life, at least for now. I love you and take care of yourselves! <33


End file.
